Mobile Operations Center
|related = |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = Ammo Projectile }} |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = TRAILERLARGE |textlabelname = |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mobile Operations Center is a modular semi-trailer featured in the Gunrunning update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The trailer appears to have a box design with extended walls on the sides and a ramp on the rear. The mobile operations center is divided into three bays (whose purpose depends on the player choice) and can be pulled by either a Phantom Custom, Hauler Custom or any other semitrailer. It supports various color combinations. The rear defense and tail lights are similar to those found on the Mule. Each bay offers ample room for the crew and, if a Command Center is installed, they can sit in front of the turret's controls, able to use devastating slow-firing cannons, with a single seat for the front turret, and two paired seats for the rear ones (if available). If the MOC is stationary, players can enter it via a corona located behind the trailer (or via the ramp if they are using a weaponized vehicle from the same update). Although the trailer has a capacity for three cannon controllers, it has capacity for the entire lobby (depending of the owner's accessibility), since it is considered a separated interior. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Taking control of such a large vehicle can be a challenge, as the third person perspective is rather obstructed by the sheer size of the MOC, especially in stretched areas. The extra width of the modules requires some care in avoiding immovable roadside obstacles, however the combined unit is able to withstand these impacts without detaching the trailer. The trailer height can cause some difficulty navigating low bridges, particularly freeway overbridges, although it can also clip through some obstacles such as the pedestrian walkway between the Union Depository and Arcadius Business Center. The optional cannons give the trailer some sort of offensive capabilities, firing powerful rounds capable of destroying unarmored cars in a single shot. Range of motion appears to be approximately 120 degrees horizontal and 45 degrees vertical, offering good coverage, allowing it to take out low flying aircraft. Although the size of the MOC will be an easy target for homing rockets, the cab and trailer are very resistant to damage, requiring 10 Buzzard Attack Chopper rockets to destroy the cab with seemingly no ill-effects on the trailer. If the Cab is destroyed, the trailer will remain in place. If the MOC is destroyed it will return to the bunker and can be re-spawned immediately. Being a trailer, it cannot be driven, however it does feature its own handling line. The cab unit can be detached from the trailer and driven normally and re-attached at any time. Other semi-truck cabs can then be used to hook onto the MOC and tow it around, however they will not have the additional durability of the custom cabs. GTA Online Overview MOC= |-| Cannons= ) |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_damage = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Functionality The MOC is added to the player's Interaction Menu and is able to be called to near* wherever the player is located and dispatched back to bunker storage on demand. The player cannot immediately relocate an existing MOC using the menu, they must return it to the bunker and then re-call it to their current location. Inside the Command Center module is a touch-screen wall mounted display which gives the player access to eight Mobile Operations missions to unlock discounted prices on Warstock Cache & Carry vehicles. Interaction Menu Options *Request Mobile Operations Center **Get the mechanic to deliver the MOC (to the nearest point*). *Return to Storage **Returns the MOC to the Bunker. *Request Personal Vehicle **Get the mechanic to deliver the personal vehicle currently stored inside the MOC if the trailer is equipped with a Vehicle Storage Bay. *Cab Access **Restrict player access to the Cab. *Empty Cab **Eject other players from the Cab. *Empty Trailer **Eject other players from the trailer. *Radio **Set the radio station to be played in the trailer. *NOTE: The nearest point can still be half a mile away. Delivery will not be instantaneous like CEO and Biker deliveries. Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The MOC's minimum base cost is $1,225,000 and for every non-default aspect, its price will be increased. The player can modify the vehicle options at any time by re-visiting Warstock Cache & Carry and re-specifying the customization options, but will not receive any credit for previously paid for options. *''*''This is a double sized bay. By selecting this, the player will not have/lose the option in Bay 3. Once the player acquired the MOC, they can also modify it in their Bunker workshop with several customization options, along with the cab itself. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An escorted MOC being towed by a Phantom Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. MOC-GTO-TrailerScreengrab.png|The MOC trailer with a Hauler Custom semi. MOC-GTAO-Interior.png|A Dune FAV inside the MOC. MOC-GTO-Controls-TrailerScreengrab.png|Armament controls. MOC-GTO-Controls-Targeting-TrailerScreengrab.png|Targeting. Mobile Operation Center GTAO Gunrunning.jpg|Promotional concept art showing a Weaponized Tampa leaving a Mobile Operation Center. MOC-GTAO-BunkerStorage.png|The MOC entering the Bunker storage area. MOC-GTAO-RearTurretsResearch.png|The rear turrets researched. MOC-GTAO-Bays-DoubleBay.png|Warning message that appears when selecting the Weapon & Vehicle Workshop. MOC-GTAO-Gunlocker.png|Gunlocker in the Weapons Workshop. MobileOperationsCenter-GTAO-front-cannon2.png|The Mobile Operations Center with front cannons. (rear quarter view) MobileOperationsCenter-GTAO-front-cannon3.png|The Mobile Operations Center with front and rear cannons. (rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased in Warstock Cache & Carry for a starting price of $1,225,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * If a player buys the MOC with the Personal Vehicle Storage installed, stores a Gunrunning vehicle inside, then purchases the Weapon & Vehicle Workshop to replace the Personal Vehicle Storage, the vehicle inside the Personal Vehicle Storage garage will be preserved, and can still be requested from the interaction menu even if another vehicle is stored in the new Weapon & Vehicle Workshop. To fix this, the vehicle must either be sold or stored in a different garage. * If the player destroys the trailer with a personal vehicle inside the vehicle workshop, the vehicle will be destroyed and can be replaced with no charge. * It is recommended that if the player is planning on buying the Hauler, the players is to buy it in the initial purchase. Glitches *Sometimes, players are able to see an NPC standing over the MOC, with their feet passing through the roof of the trailer. This particular NPC cannot be moved or killed by any means and sometimes, even the police will shoot at them. Even if the MOC is destroyed, the NPC will stay on its place, but will disappear along with the trailer when the message notificates that the MOC is retrieved back to the bunker. See Also *Phantom Custom and Hauler Custom - Semi trucks that are allowed to pull the MOC. Navigation }} Category:Trailers Category:Towable trailers Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Vehicles